Madam Vega
Chicago, Illinois|resides = Detroit, Michigan|ring_names = Madam Vega|billed_height = 5 ft 7 in|billed_weight = 155 lbs|billed_from = Chicago, illinois|trained_by = Knightmare Dome|debut = 1980|image = MadamMV.jpg|caption = At a LAW Live show 2018|image_size = 280px}}'Madam' Marie Lilith Vega '''(Born on October 31, 1963) is a retired American Professional Female Wrestler and owner of Madam Vega's Wrestling School for Girls. She is mostly known for her tough teaching skills, loud mouth on the mic and trainer of EAW's Murder City Vixen, Tarah Nova. As an retired wrestler, Vega resides in Detroit, Michigan where her school is located. Early Years Marie Lilith Vega was born in Chicago, Illinois on October 31, 1963. She grew up with an older brother named Tony (born 1960), a younger sister Gemma Vega (born 1971) and their mother Selena Vega; who was a Therapist at the local Hospital. Growing up, Marie was always active and was seen wrestling in the front yard with her brother. She was known for being a tomboy all though her younger years. When she hit High School, Marie followed in her brother's foot steps and tried out for the Wrestling team, becoming the only girl in the league. She showed everyone on the team that she was truly one of the guys. During her senior year of high school, Marie started to travel all around the Chicago area and wrestled in backyards and gyms for money. After she graduated High School, Marie moved to the U.K. to follow her dreams of becoming a Wrestler. Wrestling under the Knightmare Dome After Vega moved to the U.K., she started to wrestle everywhere and anytime she could. She started to train at a Wrestling School called the Knightmare Dome that was ran by Erick Knight. Under the training of the Knightmare Dome, Vega started to learn more of a brawler type of wrestling. She also started to attend many shows that the Knightmare Dome held. The Dome held two types of shows. One called was for the men and the others was for the female wrestlers. As the months went on, Vega started to realize that there wasn't many female wrestlers in the Dome. She was one out of four that wrestled at the Dome; that making Vega push herself harder to get noticed. After five years training under the Dome, Vega finally got noticed by a place called UCW where she wrestled along side the likes of Jade Steel, Bellum and Erick Knight himself. Working with them had influenced her traditional British wrestling styles. Dreams Cut Short in UCW In Unchained Central Wrestling, Vega became one of the top female wrestlers the company had. She slowly took to her move from fighting the females to fight both genders. When she turned 25, she started to learn a new style of wrestling--High flyer. The Company of UCW threw her the gimmick of a High Flyer heel and Vega took the bait. She became to train as a high flyer and quickly fell in love with the top rope, coming up with her infamous move she called The L.S.B. (Lock, Shock and Barrel). However in June of 1989 at a house show facing Bellum, Vega was about to perform her finisher but failed; blowing out her knee. Vega's wrestling dream was short lived and after that match; she retired and moved back to the states. The Move to Detroit and the start of Madam Vega's Wrestling School for Girls. The move to Detroit was hard for Vega. She didn't know what to go or where to go with her life. For 16 years, Marie Vega Bleed and Slept wrestling, so she started to think about something she could do that made her involved with wrestling still. So in 1992, two years after giving birth to her first daughter Mia Marie, Vega started a wrestling school called Madam Vega's Wrestling School for Girls. 'The school started out slow but one after one, Girls and women for all of the 50 states came to the school and trained under Vega's wings. She caught them how to keep their mindset on a calm level and showed the rules in the ring. In 2013, Vega hired the retired Hellcats Champion, Michele Deadly, to help train the girls. The most known female wrestler that have trained in Madam Vega's school is Tarah Nova. One of her daughters graduated from the school as well. Vega also worked with some of EAW's Vixens Division/EAW Developmental. Though currently she is working more with female wrestlers from the independent circuit. One of the girls she worked with was Ricki Rivers', a female wrestler who would travel to and from California to train with the hard headed trainer. ' Lethal Angels of Wrestling TBA. Personal Life Vega is in a open relationship her long time friend and Manager, Sean Grey, that began in 1988. Together they have three children of whom are professional wrestlers: Alexander Vega, Mia Marie Vega and Cassidy Vega, all currently signed up to OWT. On December 29th, Vega (at the age of 51) was blessed with the birth of her fourth child; a Son named Nikolai Roy Vega. In Wrestling '''Finishers' * L.S.B AKA Lock, Shock and Barrel (Sliced Bread 2) * Dashing Red (Running corkscrew neckbreaker) * Guts to Graves (Sitout Electric Chair Facebuster) * The Pariah (RKO) Signatures * Scarlet Disaster (Spinning Side Slam) * Standing moonsault * Diving hurricanrana * Leaping knee drop * The Vega Vice (Kneeling fujiwara armbar) (was known first as 'The Knight's Cross'; Adopted by Erick Knight.) Nicknames * Madam * Owner of Madam Vega's Wrestling School for Girls. * Queen of the Morning Sky * The Blonde Haired Bomber Wrestlers Trained * Tarah Nova * Cassidy Vega * Mia Marie Vega * Ricki Rivers * Yasmeen Namir Entrance themes * "Cherry Bomb" by The Runaways * "Ballroom Blitz" by Sweet Category:Female Wrestlers Category:Wrestlers